


Lost memories

by JaccDied



Series: The story of a werewolf and his human pet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccDied/pseuds/JaccDied
Summary: Just them fucking lol
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The story of a werewolf and his human pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Lost memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags before diving in this, it's very short but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.  
> Dub/non-con are put only because of the Stockholm Syndrome cause of course it makes everything of dubious consent.  
> The story behind it (even tho only barely hinted) is the usual, Stiles is dumb enough to get kidnapped by Peter, who through torture, both physical and psychological, gets him to be his little obedient puppy.  
> That's it lol.  
> Remember that English is not my first language so please, if you find any errors, point them out in the comments.  
> Also tell me if you want this to be a full on story? I was thinking of that tbh but I'm not sure.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Stiles whined, legs spread and back curved into a delicious arch. His pale ass was currently being pounded into by his Master, who never failed with making him feel good.

The bigger man snarled from above, fingers digging in the boy's hips, leaving bruises and reddening scratches. "You like this, uh? Being pounded into like the good bitch you are?" At those words all that Stiles could get out of his mouth was a big moan, his brain too fucked out to even get his mouth to bark.

His owner, his saint, his God, just continued to pound away his stress, every sharp, quick thrust nailing the spots that had his puppy trembling and whining in bliss. "Yeah, you love that. Being spread on my cock. Gonna knot you, breed you full"

It was almost impressive to Stiles how the older man could be so coherent between his snarls and growls, feeding the human words that made him want to squirm and moan more.

And he indeed, he was gonna knot him. He could already feel the hot flesh of it pressing against his abused and sensitive rim, wanting to get in. Stiles faintly remembered of when he was a younger pup, when the knot didn't even get near to fitting properly and when he didn't want it because he was scared of his Master.

But his master had prepared him so good, making him wear increasingly bigger plugs so he was always ready and a bit loose for him and also making sure that his puppy always felt safe when his Master was around.

And finally, after a bit of pushing against the rim, he knotted him. He came instantly on the knot, just a few strings of white and sticky come shooting from his untouched dick into the rug his Master always put under them, so that they wouldn't dirty the floor.

He panted, laying his head on the floor and closing his eyes, only whining a few times when a bigger gush of cum shoot inside him. His Master sat back on his heels, tugging Stiles back a bit and letting out a soft snarl when the knot painfully clashed against the human's rim.

"Such a good boy" He started, slowly massaging Stiles' back "You always take my knot so beautifully, my good boy" The puppy relaxed further under Peter's touch, his warm hands strangely soothing on his heated skin.

He barely even remembered how scared he was in the beginning, when his Master brought him home. Peter always talked to him about it, though. Told him how he used to thrash in his Master's hold and bark and scream anytime he would try to approach him. And Stiles really couldn't figure out why he would ever try to get away from his Master, the man who fed him and always made him feel good.

The hands caressing him slipped further up, reaching his head and starting to scratch his shaved hair and behind his ears. His body relaxed even more, most of it laying on the rug, only his ass and thighs up and resting on his owner's lap. "Such a good boy" He whispered again, continuing to scratch his head.


End file.
